Promises
by Meforeverandalways
Summary: Meet Callisa Athena Jackson, Daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, two-time heroes of Olympus. But the thing is she doesn't know all that. She doesn't even know her parents. Well when they come waltzing back into her life, hpw will she cope. This is her story.
1. Prolougue

_**1003 Oakwood Street**_

She was here. This was it. She looked down to the child in her arms. _Callisa Athena Jackson,_ the note read. _We hope to come back for you. It's just... not safe. Your parents do love you. We will come back before your 13 birthday. Promise._

She tried to hold back tears but it was impossible. She put her baby girl ,not 2 months old, in front of the door and knocked. She ran across the street to the man waiting for her. She ran straight into his arms. They stepped behind the huge oak as the orphanage door opened.

A lady stepped out in her robe with a hard face. She looked down and saw the child. Her face instantly softened as she picked up the sleeping baby. She looked around with a hopeful face. Probably looking for the parents to make sure this was what they wanted. Then she saw the note and smiled. The laby went back inside cradling the baby that wasn't hers.

The couple across the street, cried as they walked home to their small apartment in Richmond. The woman asked the man " Percy, do you think we'll see her again?"

The man called Percy replied sadly " I don't know Annabeth. I hope but I don't know."


	2. The MET

**12 years later...**

I just love water! So when it was my turn in the showers, I basically lept for joy. Hi! I'm Callisa Athena Jackson, but most people call me Calli A. I'm twelve years old and an orphan. I have black, wavy hair with natural blonde highlights. I have grey eyes with green and gold flecks with big, black, thick rimmed glasses. As I got to the showers the water refreshed me. The day ahead was not going to be easy.

I got dressed in black shirt with a light blue tanktop underneath and some skinny jeans and black boots. I brushed out my hair and put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my glasses and slung my bag over my shoulder. As soon as I left the bathroom, girls bombarded me as they rushed to get a shower. "You took too long!" I heard multiple times as I walked err pushed out of the crowd. "Sorry!" I yelled then ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple as I walked past Miss Lydia.

"Is that all you're going to have, Sweetheart?"asked Miss Lydia. Miss Lydia and I have a special realtionship that all the girls were jealous of. Maybe it was the fact that she's basically raised me. I always thought it was something else.

"Yeah" I responded. She shook her head and muttered something like 'too long'. "What?" I asked, confused. "Nothing, nothing. Now hurry along to school before you're late. You have a biiig day!" She said in her cheerful way. " Bye, Lydia!" I called as I left the kitchen.

As I opened the front door, I bumped into someone." Watch where ya goin'!" He said He had curly brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a UPS suit and carrying a weird looking phone. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. He looked at me and did a double take. I must have looked confused because he said "I'm sorry but what is your name specifically your last." cautiously I responded " Callisa Athena Jackson" He stared at me like I was an alien. I saw my best friend, Elizabeth coming down the street. I stepped down the steps, his eyes following me "Well I have to go, nice meeting you-" I took off running in Elizabeth's direction. "Woah, what's up with you?" she said laughing.

"You see the guy on the door step," she nodded. "He asked me my name and the started staring at me and I got creeped out and ran." I shrugged. We started walking in the direction of school. "You excited for the field trip today?" Lizzi asked me." Not really, it's another boring museum." "No it's the art museum. The one that you feel 'connected' to".

**At the Metropolitan Museum of Art**

As I got off the bus, I looked over to the fountain. I saw a scrawny boy with bright green eyes and a red head and a cripple. The green eyed boy looked mad, the cripple looked scared, and the redhead looked smug. Then the water grabbed to red head and pulled her into the fountain. I closed my eyes and shook my head not believing what I saw. When I opened them, the three were gone. "Calli, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Lizzi didn't look convinced but she let me go. We walked inside the museum and were greeted by a blonde lady. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I'm Annabeth Jackson and I will be your tour guide.

Miss Jackson looked over the crowd of middle schoolers when her eyes rested on me they widened. She then regained her composure and gestured to the left." This way, please." Lizzi leaned over and said "What was that about?" " I have no idea. Let's just go." and we followed the crowd.

We went over to the Ancient Greek section specifically a piture of a naked guy eating babies. "Now this is-," and I zoned out until I heard, "Young lady, can you tell me about the titan war?" I looked around until I realized she was talking to me. "Oh! Ummmmmm...," I heard giggles of the other girls. " Maybe you should start paying attention rather than day dreaming."

"Yes, Miss Jackson." " Mrs actually." she corrected with pride. I heard lots of 'darn its' and 'awww's from the guys." Sickos" I muttered but appartently one of them heard me and said "orphan". It took all of my willpower and some of Elizabeth's not to turn around and punch him in the nose. We walked through out the museum stopping occationally to admire. I was pretty bored when I saw the green eyed boy again this time walking behind a shrivled woman in a leather jacket.

He looked like he was talking to her. She finally turned around when they got to the big empty room she pointed inside when he went inside she closed the door behind her. I was tempted to follow them when I heard my name and presure on my arm. I turned around to see my 7th grade teacher, Ms. Day glaring at me. "Callisa Athena Jackson," I flinched at my full name " _please_ follow the class or I will be forced to send you to the bus for the rest of the day." "Yes, ma'am." She let go of my arm and stood next to . Everybody was staring at me and giggling execpt for Elizabeth and Mrs. Jackson. Elizabeth's face was like _really dude_? Whereas Mrs. Jackson's looked wistful like, she wanted to hug me. She shook out her daze and looked to me. "I'm sorry for interuppting the tour ,Mrs. Jackson."

"That's quite alright, Callisa dear." She turned to the whole group and said " I was just concluding. Well everyone we hope you come back soon with your parents. It was nice meeting you all." she said with a smile. As we were walking out I was at the back of the group. "Oh and Callisa," I turned to Mrs. Jackson. ", I hope you especially come back. I have a feeling we _will_ meet again." she said as forced a smile. Were those tears in her eyes? When I caught up with Elizabeth she asked "What was that about?"

_**Annabeth **_

As the last group left I hurried to my desk and grabbed my bag and jacket. I pulled out my phone and texted my husband:

**Be in ur office. im comin 2 u**

His response:

**K**

I hurried to my husband's marine biology lab. When I got there I went to the front desk when the receptionist said "He's waiting for you." Thank you was my response as I ran to his office. He was leaning against the door frame when he saw me he stood and put his arms out I ran into them just as I did 13 years ago. It took alot not to cry from all the emotion I was feeling. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

" Can we go inside your office for this one, Perce?" I asked. "Sure" When we got inside hesat in his chair and I sat on his desk I looked him in the eye and said "I saw her."

**Hey! Review please. Thanks for reading! Can you guess who the UPS man is?**

**-Meforeverandalways**


	3. The Decision

**This one is going to be short because I have a ma jor writer's block soo yeah any ways here's a short chapter**

**Annabeth POV**

I let that sink in. "What do you mean 'you saw her'?" Percy asked. "You know what I mean, Percy!" I exclaimed. Once I had calmed down, I said " She was in a group that came to the museum. Percy, I _actully talked_ _to her_! Oh my gods! She has your hair and my eye-!"

" Hold on, Annie. We can't get too excited. I mean, what if _they_ know. I don't want to put her in the middle of our world." "We won't, not if we do Chiron suggested." I resonned. " I don't know, Wise Girl. You think it'll work?" "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Because I will be in the middle if it. We promised Lydia. It's only a few months away." "When?"

"Today, at least I hoped. After you get off work we could go see her and talk to Lydia." "I still don't know. I mean what if she hates us-" " Then we'll have to make sure she doesn't." I said staring at him and sliding from the table to his lap. "Percy,I have worked the past thirteen years on this...potion, I guess. Last month, I finally got it. I can't waste it. " I put my arms around his neck. " Please! She can't live thinking her don't care about her. You and I both know how that feels."

" Fine," He said giving up. Though he and I both know that he was just as excited. " Give me ten minutes to finish up."

I kissed him and said " I love you" " If I say ' I love you too' do I get another kiss?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and said " Yes." Smiling he said " I love you too." I kissed him as I said I would.

**ten minutes later... 3rd Person POV**

Percy walked out of his office and Annabeth stood up. He held out his hand and she took it. And the walked out of the lab just as everything had started.

Together


	4. AN please read!

**Hey this is just an author's note. SOrry I hate these just as much as the next person I kinda have a writers block on what to do next. Like I have an idea but the rest is just ugggghh. I'll update soon I promise!**

**Anyways any suggestions would be AWESOME! :D Thanks !**

**Please read my other story. And review. Okay, reviews keep an author going! I don't care if you're a guest or just plain lazy. One word reviews are okay. ANd be honest! Simply 'good' or 'bad' would suffice!**

**Thank you! **

**-meforeverandalways**


	5. The story

I was starting to get creeped out when the guy in the trench coat started following me. He followed me until I got to the steps of the orphanage. When I turned around he was gone. Creepy, right? Well anyway, I walked in and saw Mrs. Lydia talking to two people. I went up to my bed and started on my homework, which is sometimes hard with dyslexia and ADHD. Finally, saving me, one of my roommates came up the stairs.

"Hey Calli. 's looking for you." Rose said. I got up " Thanks!" I said cheerfully. Then I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Ju-Just don't forget us,Calli." Now Rose and I had never been good friends so I was confused. Being stupid, I just said "Okay"

I kinda ran down the stairs. I saw Ms. Lydia was still talking to two people. I didn't know who they were because their backs were turned towards Lydia. Lydia saw me and said something them started walking over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked to me and said " Let's take a walk."

"Can I tell you a story?" Lydia asked. "Sure, why not?"

"There was once two teenagers, completely different but the same. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, well they were hopelessly and helplessly in love. They got married at a young age I think it was 20. Their parents dissaproved of their dating much less their marriage. They made a deal that if their parents blessed the marriage that they would never have children, because the child would supposed to be very dangerous. They regretfully agreed. But things happened, and two years into the marriage the girl became pregnant. That set their parents off and the annuled their marriage and forbade them from seeing each other. Well that didn't stop them. They ran away and had their child and were a happy family for two months then their parents found them and tried to kill the baby. While the man fought with the parents the girl snuck away with the baby. She took her baby, a daughter, to a orphanage far away, knowing her lover would soon follow. The rest I can show you."

"Wha-" she touched my forehead and I blacked out.

-PaGe-BrEaK-

still CA's POV

_I was out side te orphanage but it was raining and dark. I saw a woman cross the street she was holding something. She looked fimiliar, but I couldn't place her face. She hesitantly set the bundle and I realized it was a baby. She ran cross the street to a man I hadn't realized was there. I turned and saw a younger Ms. Lydia pick the bundle up. I turned to see that the couple had dissappered. I saw Lydia smile at something and go inside. _

I felt the wind pick up, and I was being blown away with the wind. I paniced and then I heard my name. I heard it again.

"What?" I yelled at it as I brushed a strand of hair from my face. Then I woke up. I saw three figures standing over me.

"Mnemosyne..." a voice said. "Annabeth, I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for eons!" Eons? Who's Annabeth?

**I know it's short but I don't have time to write more. I now have a plot. Sorry it took so long. I accedentally deleted the first one but I'm kinda glad because this one is better. So REVIEW. I got ten, let's make it 15 or twenty? NOW**

**all my love,**

**meforeverandalways **


	6. what happens next

As Percy and I walked up the steps of the orphanage. When we got to the door flashes of the night that happened so many years ago came back to me. Me, putting Callista on the steps. Mnemosyne or 'Lydia' as she goes by now picking her up. Walking away from her...twelve years without her. It was easily the hardest thing that Percy and I had ever done. But it was for the best. 'Lydia' sent us pictures of her every once in a while. And sometimes she would IM us. We saw her say her first word- mommy.

She was thinking of Lydia which was completely understandable considering she had taken care of our daughter. It doesn't mean I wan't jealous. OF COURSE I was. But who wouldn't be? I-

"Annie?" Percy's voice shook me from my thoughts. He squeased my hand reassuringly. "Are you okay?" he asked me, concerned. I managed a smile "Yeah, just nervous." He didn't look convinced but he knocked on the door anyway. Lydia answered the door looking as young as she did the day we dropped her off(which she could do of course because she was a goddess. She smiled and said "Are you here for Callista?"

I smiled and nodded my head. A teenager walked by going towards the stairs "Rose ," Lydia said. " Can you go get Calli for me?"

"Sure Lyd-" Then she turned around and saw us and her eyes widned. She ran up the stairs. "Are we that scary?" Percy asked. "No, Calli is very much liked around here." Oh

We heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. I was about to turn around when Lydia said for us to wait for her to get back. " I'm going to lay it on easy." I nodded as she walked away.

Percy wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. "It's going to be alright, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear. I hadn't even realized that I was shaking. A million things were going through my mind but one question speciffically was sticking out. _What if she doesn't like us because we abandoned her here?_ Then I heard a _CLUNK. _I turned to see my daughter passed out on the ground.

**-AUTHORS NOTE-READ!**

**Okay cliffhanger? Hello everyone, sorry about my last AN if you read it. You don't have to read it. But if you did, I apologize. I really shouldn't have gone off like that. I was so steemed up in anger, I needed a vent and I found it *she says sheepishly* Unfortunatly publically.*she says sadly* so yeah...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! or hannukah or kwanza or whatever you celebrate. For the record I still haven't gotten any guesses for who the strange man in chapter dos (2) S:) **

**17 reviews Yay! Remember guests, if you want to review you can! Just Try, trust me. **

**fajitagirl123: Thanks so much for your review it really meant alot to me! :)**

**From now on I will be doing shoutouts! And there will be a shoutout to the the first person who guesses who the man in chapter 2 is...**

**Okay I'm done! Now GO! REVIEW! :-D **


	7. Calli's POV

**And the winner is...duh-duh-duh-duh...xSoph. Thank You for reviewing everyone! Okay chapter is short because I'm moving and I wanted to update before I do. DO NOT WORRY I AM NOT ABONDANING! I'm probably enjoying this story as much as you guys are (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I tried but... it was just too much! *snuffle* I can't write as good as him! *points to rick who is tied to a chair* I have to let him go! any way I don't own the HOO and PJO**

I tried opening my eyes. But the light burned!

"Shhh, shes starting to wake up!" a male voice this time. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but some one was holding me down.

"Lay down, dear. You hit you head pretty hard." It sounded like Lydia.

"What happened, Lydia? How long was I out?" I sat up anyway Then I noticed the other people in the room. It was a fimiliar blonde and a raven haired man. "Mrs. Jackson?" she nodded and gave me a sad smile. "What are you doing here?"

" Well I guess thats a good 's no use in lying." She looked at Lydia. She looked unsure of herself.

"Callista, remember the story I told you?" I nodded. "Well, it wasn't a story. It really happened." I think my jaw dropped because Mrs. Jackson said " Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Lydia looked at the two. They both nodded as if giving her permission to continue. Lydia took a deep breath "And these two are the couple." I'd seen a lot of crazy things my life but this was by far being the sarcastic, smart alec I am I said " Yeah and I'm the baby!" That was a biig mistake. came and sat down next to me, took my hand and looked at me with all seriousness and said"Yes." Let's just say, I was shocked it took me a minute to comprehend what she just said. I snatched my hand away and stood up.

"Haha, okay seriously what's going on." My head was spinning. They didn't say anything. "You all are crazy! Even if you were my _parents_," saying it with all the disgust I could muster.",why would you just abadon me here! A kid needs her parents and you were never there!"

The man finally spoke up " Would you give us a chance to explain-" "NO! I'm done!" I turned on my heel and opened the door. I started running up the stairs. I heard ANnnabeth call my name and start to follow but Lydia said " Give her some time." I ran past everyone ignoring their stares. I ran to my bed and just sat there and cried.

I muust have fallen asleep in my grief. I awoke around 6:00. I decided to get up. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed my jacket and slowly and quietly made my way down the stairs. I snuck out the side door and into the alleyway. I breathed in the fresh air. I heard a growl come from the shadows and thats when a huge -and I mean HUGE dog came out

"Nice Doggie?" It tilted it's to the side then growled again and advanced. Thats when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

**Hello again. A couple more things. I have been diagnosed with dyslexia. It's not really bad, but it's dyslexia. I just though I'd tell you. I'm trying my best to fix my mistakes but if something doesn't make sense PM and I will fix that mistake. Ummm...what else? Oh yeah! REVIEW! I got 20 reviews I want 25 reviews next. Okay goodbye now!**

**all my love**

**-meforever**


	8. things to figure out

**Hey** **you guys! I'm soo soo soo soo sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. When I startes this story I promised I wouldn't quit and I wouldn't quit and I wouldn't keep you waiting too long. well I did and I'm ashamed. :(( BUt ;ife must go on and so it will.**

**so here we go the long awaited chapter...9! Yay!**

Calli

I barely had time to think that the bloodcurdling scream was actually mine. My back was against the wall with it's snout in my face. My head was about to be torn from my body. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. i heard a loud whistle and a yelp and all the pressure from my shoulders dissappered.

I sank down to the ground and pulled knees to my chest. I cried. I cried out of anger. I cried out of sorrow. I cried out of happiness that I was still alive.

I felt someone kneel down next to me and hold me while I sobbed. I managed to choke out "What the heck was that?"

"That, my dear, was a hellhound." thats when I personally think I lost my insanity. Everyone else thinks it was when I battled the drakon but ya know what ever. Anywayy...

"A hellhound? You mean like the ones from greek mythology?" "Yes, child. Now we have much to discuss about what is going to happen next. so lets dust you off and head inside." Lydia said. Thats when I saw Annabeth and her husband with a golden dust all over them. I scowled." what are are you two doing here."

The man answered "Saving your life." Annabeth hit his arm. "They are here to figure things out. Now come Callisa, dear there is much to discuss." Lydia said as we walked toward the side door of the orphanage. I knew from here on out I would never be the same.

**Yay! Chapter nine! Sorry it's short...er. I just really wanted to to update. Alrighty, if you have any questions put them in that review box that you were going to submit anyway. S:) you like my crazy eyebrow. Anyway please review means the world. Love you guys!**

**-meforeverandalways.**


	9. Time skip

Hey, I had major writers block. But im back for good. Alrighty to the long awaited story

disclaimer: don't own pjo

Calli's POV

I woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding. Then I remembered where I was. Percy and Annabeth's place. In Canada. Yeah, i knew the whole deal, 'Its the only safe place for me other than Camp Half Blood but that would be suicide'. Doesnt mean I enjoy it.

Then there's Annabeth and Percy. I'll give them the credit of trying to be great parents and make up for lost time. I'm 13, going into the most awkward year of my life. I had friends and a life. But now I'm in Canada, where I know NO ONE! I haven't spoken to them in 3 days, since we got here.

I got and got dressed and head down to breakfast. Annabeth was cooking bacon when I came down the stairs

"Good Morning, sweetie!" She said as I came into the kitchen. I ignored her and grabbed a plate from the counter. I filled it up with some blue pancakes (don't ask) and blueberries. I pulled a fork from the drawer and say down at the table.

Finally, Annabeth slapped down the fork she was using and turned around. " How long are you going to keep this up?"

I just shrugged. "Listen I know you aren't happy with Percy and I right now and that's understandable. But can we at least try to civil with each other?"

Percy chose the perfect moment to come down. He went to the stove gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and he went to the counter and grabbed a plate then he stopped and turned around.

"I missed something didn't I?" Annabeth tuned back around " No, Percy. You didn't." Percy turned back around and grabbed some pancakes like everything was okay.

Luckily I had finished eating. I picked up my plate and dumped it in the sink. I mumbled a thank you to Annabeth. I grabbed my backpack and left for school. But before I left I could've sworn I saw Annabeth's grin


End file.
